shadowrun35fandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Computer
A tactical computer is a dedicated expert system designed to integrate data input from numerous ‘senses’, analyze it and enhance the user’s overall ‘feel’ for a combat situation. The base tactical computer model features on input port linked to each of the user’s five basic human senses (metahuman senses such as low-light are not included). Additional ports may be installed for additional sensory input. Each port must be either dedicated to a specific sense upon installation or installed as a ‘generic’ port. Any ‘sense’ may be linked to the computer, including natural senses (dwarf thermographic vision), cyber-sense implants (low-frequency hearing) or even externally connected sensor devices (a surveillance camera on a drone, transmitting images through the user’s headware radio, linked through a router). The tactical computer uses the sense feeds to track targets and motion, predict movements, compute trajectories and otherwise predict events and outcomes. Appropriate responses are calculated and fed back to the user as subconscious impulses. This implant can be used as a stand-alone device, or it can act as the master unit for a cybernetic BattleTac system, if linked to a radio. When installed, each port must be designated as dedicated to a specific sense (the port can only receive input from that sense) or a generic port. Generic ports may be assigned to receive input from different senses as needed. However, a specific tactical program for the sense being used must be run in order for the tactical computer to understand and analyze the sense’s data. This program can be run from a chip, headware memory, or any linked device. When installed, the basic senses of normal sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell are automatically hooked up to tactical computer ports. Each tactical sense program requires 50 Mp. Even if a sense is connected to the tactical computer, that input is only relevant if the computer can use the data the sense is providing. For example, the sight of a character with normal vision operating in near or complete darkness would be useless. Senses such as touch and taste would rarely be useful in a combat situation. GMs should carefully weigh which senses actually apply to a given situation. Every 2 senses that are applicable to the current combat situation give the tactical computer 1 rating point. Each rating point provides 1 additional die to the user’s Combat Pool (maximum bonus of 4), adds +1 to the user’s Small UnitTactics Skill and allows the character to use 25% (cumulative, maximum of 100%) of his Combat Pool for Surprise Tests. These bonuses apply for both ranged and melee combat. If the user does not have the Small Unit Tactics Skill, use the bonus as the character’s skill rating. Tactical computer bonuses do not assist in rigging or decking. If sensory input is received through a radio, each sense takes up a radio channel. Orientation systems are extremely useful to tactical computer users. If linked to a tactical computer port, an orientation system counts as two senses. All system functions are background tasks, requiring no actions to call up or perform. Category:Cyberware Category:Brainware Category:BattleTac